burbankanimationstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Burbank Animation Studios
Burbank Animation Studios is an Australian film animation production company, formerly named Burbank Films Australia. History The company's first animated productions in 1982 were a series of adaptations of books from Charles Dickens; these first few films characterized themselves by their grim appeal. The sketch-styled backgrounds and the simplicity of the original score, such as in Oliver Twist (1982), added to the dramatic tone of those first stories. The eight total Dickens adaptations were produced during two years. At the same time, in 1983, the company produced a short series of adaptations of Sherlock Holmes stories, adapted from the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. In the years that followed, until 1988, Burbank adapted the works of many other well-known authors and legends, including Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows, Miguel de Cervantes' Don Quixote, J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan, Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Alexandre Dumas' The Three Musketeers among many others.Burbank Films Australia on Internet Movie Database In 1991, the company was resurrected under the name of Burbank Animation Studios. The new studio has continued the production of "animated classics" in association with Anchor Bay entertainment and Bridgestar entertainment.Burbank Animation Studios David Field as managing director and executive producer and Roz Phillips as producer. From 1991 to 1994, Burbank Animation Studios utilized Australia's Unlimited Energee as its production facility. The shows were traditionally drawn but then digitally inked, painted, and composited to first Betamax and then Ampex cartridge recording systems, which allowed for some unusually detailed backgrounds, various digital FX, and infrequent 3D (sparingly used due to low budgets). In 1994 Burbank Animation Studios chose to switch production facilities to Colorland Studios of China. Filmography Burbank Films * A Christmas Carol (1982) * Oliver Twist (1982) * David Copperfield (1983) * Great Expectations (1983) * Sherlock Holmes and a Study in Scarlet (1983) * Sherlock Holmes and the Baskerville Curse (1983) * Sherlock Holmes and the Sign of Four (1983) * Sherlock Holmes and the Valley of Fear (1983) * A Tale of Two Cities (1984) * The Old Curiosity Shop (1984) * The Adventures of Robin Hood (1985) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1985) * Nicholas Nickleby (1985) * The Man in the Iron Mask (1985) * The Pickwick Papers (1985) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1986) * Ivanhoe (1986) * Kidnapped (1986) * King Solomon's Mines (1986) * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1986) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1986) * The Three Musketeers (1986) * Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) * Black Beauty (1987) * Don Quixote of La Mancha (1987) * Rob Roy (1987) * The Last of the Mohicans (1987) * The Odyssey (1987) * Treasure Island (1987) * Alice in Wonderland (1988) * Around the World in 80 Days (1988) * Black Arrow (1988) * Black Tulip (1988) * Hiawatha (1988) * Peter Pan (1988) * Prisoner of Zenda (1988) * Westward Ho! (1988) * Wind in the Willows (1988) * The Corsican Brothers (1989) Burbank Animation Studios * White Fang (1991) * The Emperor's New Clothes (1991) * The Count of Monte-Cristo (1991) * Hans and the Silver Skates (1991) * Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1991) * Frank Enstein (1991) * Ali Baba (1991) * The New Adventures of Robin Hood (1992) * The Pied Piper of Hamlin (1992) * Thumbelina (1993) * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad (1993) * Puss In Boots (1993) * The New Adventures of William Tell (1994) * Pocahontas (1995) * Cinderella (1996) * Beauty and the Beast (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hansel and Gretel (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Anastasia (1997) * The Little Mermaid (1998) * Camelot (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Prince of the Nile: The Story of Moses (1998) * The Three Little Pigs (1998) * D4: The Trojan Dog (1999) * Easter in Bunnyland (1999) * Anna and the King (1999) * Silent Night: The Story of the First Christmas (2000) * The Canterville Ghost (2001) * Joseph and the Coat of Many Colours (2001) * The Little Drummer Boy (2001) * Jungle Girl and the Lost Island of the Dinosaurs (2002) TV series *''The Wizard's Tales'' (1991-2001) *''Roddy The Rooster'' (2016) *''The Amazing Space Buddies'' (2016) Copyright status There has been confusion as to whether ownership of these films has fallen into the public domain. Despite the number of releases of these films, every Burbank film has a valid US copyright and cannot be considered an orphaned work or public domain. Burbank's catalogue is an example of the type of budget copyright content regularly parallel licensed to multiple home video distributors. When Burbank's parent company Film Funding & Management went into liquidation, the distribution rights to the "Animated Classics" were transferred to ABR EntertainmentUS Copyright Office Document No V2555P425 1990-12-06 and the copyright was later fully assigned to Omnivision.US Copyright Office Document No V2864P399 1992-09-15 These are now owned by Pulse Distribution and EntertainmentUS Copyright Office Document No V3285P205 1996-09-25 and administered by digital rights management firm NuTech Digital.BTECH article on NuTech and Pulse distribution agreement. These titles are currently available in the US on NuTech's Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), Ltd. label. They have also been licensed to Genius Entertainment. Budget-priced releases from Digiview Entertainment have also been sighted, but their legality is unknown. The distribution rights to "The Dickens Collection" (A Christmas Carol, Oliver Twist, David Copperfield, Great Expectations, A Tale of Two Cities, The Old Curiosity Shop, Nicholas Nickleby and The Pickwick Papers), "The Sherlock Holmes Collection" (A Study in Scarlet, The Baskerville Curse, The Sign of Four and The Valley of Fear), Black Tulip and The Corsican Brothers were transferred to Rikini,US Copyright Office Document No V2542P018 1990-08-24 which later became International Family Classics (IFC), who onsold the films to H.S. Holding CorporationUS Copyright Office Document No V3202P448 1996-01-31 who currently own the titles.Film Office v. HS Holding Corp. 2/24/2004. Alice Through the Looking Glass is now also owned by H.S.US Copyright Office Document No V3205P164 1996-02-12. who purchased the rights from INI Entertainment Group, the distributor of Burbank Animation Studios' post-1991 films. These titles are currently distributed by Liberty International Publishing in the US, through Liberation Entertainment and Genius Entertainment. As with the "Animated Classics", budget-priced releases from Digiview have been sighted, but again, their legality is unknown. Payless Entertainment, an Australian distributor, began reissuing the Burbank catalogue in 2008. Production credits for the Burbank Animation Studios shows vary. Some distributors retain the original complete credits (blue pages at end of story describing entire production crew). Other distributors have trimmed production credits so that for the producing studio, only the animation director, primary producer and administration staff remain.